


Through the Eyes of a Child

by Stardust948



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Child Abuse, Crystal Catacombs (Avatar), F/M, Flashbacks, Freeform, Murder, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Romantic Soulmates, Zutara, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: "The first time you touch your soulmate, you're forced to relive their best day and/or worst day of their lives (past or future)..."In the Crystal Catacombs, Zuko and Katara relive each other's worst day of their life.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Through the Eyes of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by art done by @paintedladyjuni on tumblr for Zutara Fanwork Appreciation Week 2020. It's early because I got the dates mixed up and didn't feel like waiting two months to post it.
> 
> The titled is from "Through the Eyes of a Child" by AURORA. It's hauntingly beautiful. I definitely recommend a listen. https://youtu.be/sK6jRNl83tY 
> 
> TW: Description of murder and child abuse.

"That's something we have in common. The Fire Nation took my mother too." 

Katara turned to face the Firebender in surprise. She had not expected such a raw confession from the person who hunted her and her friends across the world. Zuko met her gaze, golden eyes full with an achingly familiar sorrow. Sensing he had her full attention, Zuko kept talking. He admitted things he never told anyone, even himself. Why was he confessing so much to this Waterbender? His enemy. She would just use the information against him. But the tender look in her eyes said something different. 

When Zuko stopped talking, silence filled the Crystal Catacomb. He didn't regret opening up though. At this point, he honestly didn't care what happened to him anymore. He's not going home anyway. What was the point of it all? 

"I could heal it." 

"What?" 

"Your scar." 

"No you can't. It's a scar. You can't heal a scar." 

"Maybe I can." Katara took out a blue vial and dangled it from the end of a rope. "Spirit water from the North Pole oasis has special properties. Maybe it could heal your scar." 

Heal his scar? His banishment wouldn't be lifted but he'll finally be freed from his mark of shame. Mark of the unloved. 

Katara approached Zuko as he stood to face her. She still couldn't get over how broken and insecure he sounded when she referred to his scar as 'The Face of the Enemy'. Zuko who fought with such unyielding passion and determination. Who never gave up no matter the odds. Now he looked so weary. What could have caused such a scar that carried so much more than physical baggage? Zuko was her enemy. But he was just a child. A child caught up in the middle of a war that stole his mother away from him. 

Katara uncork the vial. "May I?"  
Zuko breathed deeply before closing his eyes. Before Katara streamed the water out, she gently placed her hand over Zuko's scar. 

Time itself stopped. All that existed was a boy and a girl illuminated by glowing crystals. 

Zuko felt cold. A bitter cold he had not experienced since the North Pole siege. Everything was white and wet as blurry blue and red figures spun all around him. He was out of breath as he crashed through a small hut made of ice. A woman in blue kneeled in the center. An intimating red figure loomed over her. A Fire Nation solider. Zuko felt deep fear rise up from the pit of his stomach. "Mom!" his voice came out as a little girl. He quivered as the solider barked at him to leave, appearing to look more like a monster than man. Mother told Zuko to run and find his father while she handled things. Zuko desperately didn't want to, knowing what would happen as soon as he left. Mother gave him a tired knowing smile, giving him the push to leave. After stealing another glance at the red monster sneering down at him, Zuko took off as fast as his legs could carry him. His heart pounded and lungs burned as he ran blindly through the frozen mist. Zuko flagged down a tall man who was knocking out a blurry red figure. The little girl's voice returned as he warned the man about the red monster in the ice hut. Fear quickly replaced the man's harden face as he raced back. Zuko closely followed, breathing heavily as he prayed Mother was safe. When the two finally broke through the door, the red monster was gone. Mother laid on the ground, charred and motionless. 

Katara felt hot. Rage and righteous justice burning deep within consumed her as she rose to her feet. How dare you slaughter the innocent! Soldiers dedicated to their country! Mere children! Katara let the anger fuel her. She'll fight anyone who dared tried to harm her people! The sun bore into her skin as a crowd's cheer echoed all around her. She turned to face her opponent then froze. Anger melted into fear as a monstrous shadowy figure slowly approached her. The crowd's cheer was replaced by her own deafening heartbeat as air was sucked out of her lungs. Katara instantly laid prostrate on the cold marble and begged for mercy. Her voice sounded like a young boy just beginning puberty. Katara begged and pleaded for him to understand she only had the best intentions in mind. Father would never hurt her. This was all a simple misunderstanding. She meant no disrespect. Father demanded that she fight him but she refused. She just couldn't do it. Respect. Suffering. Teacher. Katara couldn't make out what he was saying. Her heart was beating too loudly and tears blurred her vision into a red haze. She was yanked up by her hair and a bright light on her left side caught her attention. She was on fire. Her skin was bubbling and melting off her face. Her throat burned from the smoke and sickening smell of burning flesh. Someone was screaming. Agonizing, heart-pricing screams that did not sound human. 

What felt like a lifetime, only lasted for a moment. Zuko and Katara pulled away from each other like they had been shot with electricity. They stared at each other, tears flowing freely down their faces. Katara nearly dropped the vial of Spirit water as she covered her mouth and choked out a sob. 

They had found each other. 

The moon to his sun. 

The light to her darkness. 

Separated by war, united through suffering. 

A loud explosion sounded as Aang and Iroh rushed out and hugged Katara and Zuko respectively. A bitter reminder of their opposing sides. As Aang pulled Katara away, she locked eyes with Zuko. Golden eyes still swirling with raw emotions and unspoken promises. 

Fate will bring them together again.


End file.
